The present invention relates to the production of 4-alkoxy-n-butyraldehydes by the hydrogen fluoride-catalyzed reaction of allyl alcohol, formaldehyde and an alcohol.
4-ALKOXY-N-BUTYRALDEHYDE HAS VARIOUS USES AS AN INTERMEDIATE IN THE PRODUCTION OF ORGANIC COMPOUNDS. For example, 4-alkoxy-n-butyraldehydes may be hydrogenated to prepare 4-alkoxy-1-butanol, which is an organic solvent. It is known to produce butyraldehydes from unsaturated alcohols by the "oxo synthesis". The oxo synthesis comprises contacting an olefin with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a cobalt salt at elevated temperatures and pressures. In general, the oxo synthesis proceeds as follows: EQU RCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 + CO+ H.sub.2 .fwdarw. RCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CHO
My pending application entitled "Alkoxyacetic Acid or Ester Preparation", Ser. No. 532,563, filed Dec. 13, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,977 discloses a process for producing alkoxyacetic acid from formaldehyde, carbon monoxide and an alcohol.
My pending application entitled "4-Hydroxy-n-Butyraldehyde from Allyl Alcohol and Formaldehyde" discloses a process for producing 4-hydroxy-n-butyraldehyde by contacting formaldehyde and allyl alcohol in the presence of hydrogen fluoride.